shh Bella!
by heath luck.edward cullen lover
Summary: When Edward sees Bella masterbating it turns into lould lemon sex, but what happens when Charlie heres it ,and sees,and when Edward tells his family. Well Emmett will be Emmett. No real polt, just a bit of sex for entertainment. *The ending is abrupt*
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first twilight fanfic, my second fanfic at all. Enjoy.

Edward POV

I decided even thought I just left Bella's house, and her father is still up. I will see her early.

I heard her moan in a sexually way. Is she cheating on me? ''!'' Oh she is masturbating…I broke out in laughter. No wonder Alice was acting so weird when I left. She saw this. This is a private moment I should leave. Well just one peek won't hurt.

Her naked body made my manhood shoot up hard. She was beautiful and sexy in every way. Moaning my name on her already wet sheets. I decided then that I would have sex with Bella NOW!

I took off my clothes, and hung them in the tree. Bella was done. Breathing hard.

I slipped my naked body thought her window fast and, silent. "Bella," I whispered. "Edward." She said then grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her.

We started kissing, my tongue swirling the inside of her mouth, and hers the same .Skipping over the venom coated teeth.

And with that I Edward Cullen .Placed I between her legs and entered her. She felt great, and warm. She was a virgin so I waited for her pain to turn to pleaser. ''Owwwwww…. HARER!'' She screeched, and I did hard and fast. ''EEEEEEEDDDDDDDWAAAAAARDDDDDD!'' ''YES LOVE.''I said a little breathless. I loved her juices on me. ''BELLA YOU'RE SO TIGHT.''

I was just about to place my seed in her when a new thought entered my head. It was Charlie

Bella is what. Charlie thought. SHIT.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.'' Charlie yelled as he stormed in the room.

I'm going to kill that Cullen. Charlie thought

''Edward doesn't stop.'' Bells moaned. ''Charlie'' I whispered. She stopped. ''GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER.'' Charlie yelled .This was a bad idea. But I loved every second of it, and she lived unharmed.

He is so dead mother fucker .Not in my house. Charlie thought.

I wrapped Bella's soaked sheets around me. Bella the same with her soaked quilt. ''Charlie what the hell. YOU JUST RUINED MY FIRST TIME!'' She was really upset.'' We'll talk later Isabella, but first Cullen out NOW!''

"You have got to be kidding me Charlie where you ever a teenager. Did you ever live? Ever love anyone besides mom, or maybe you were just never a normal teenager!'' Bella yelled.

"No Bella it's really okay I have to go anyway." "You sure as hell bet you do." Charlie said his face turning an unnatural color. "It was…um…nice to see you again Charlie."

"What part of leave don't you understand?" Charlie said the color of his face darkening. So I casually walked down Bella's stairs and thought her door. I walked past the tree leavening my clothes to hang in it.

Oh boy that did not just happen. How was I to explain this to the family.

A/N next few chapters are ''Charlie confronts Bella'' ''Edward confronts his family'' ''Charlie confronts Edward'' somewhere in there Edward and Bella talk at school, and more SEX!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I awoke stiff, and sore. Though the reasons I am made me happy.

Charlie. Well last night I told, or more yelled we'll talk in the morning.

I got ready for school and made Charlie pancakes to maybe soften him up .It seems the attempt was worthless.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST NIGHT!'' Charlie yelled. God I should have know I couldn't get though this conversation without it being embarrassing. ''well Dad I'm sorry it wasn't planned.'' ''THEN HOW DID IT FUKING HAPPEN HUH!''

''Well, Dad I was sorta .Listen I'm going to say it was my first time ,and I had never even been close to doing it.'' Well here goes nothing. ''So don't be mad when I say Edward comes into my room every night when your sleeping.'' I finished in a huff.

He was so mad. He's face was beat red. Even though I knew he was about to chew my head off, I worried for his health. Well he won't stay silent much longer better finish my story.

''Just to sing my lullaby to sleep Dad. Remember Dad it was my first time. He came over earlier than expected and …well I was…naked masturbating. He gave me the choice. .Yes.''

We were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Then he spoke

''Bells I am proud of you for telling me the embarrassing story. Very embarrassing story. There are punishments. You're an adult now and may have sex. Edward can come over at night, and your visiting hours from when you rode the motorcycle. Your not aloud to go anywhere besides home, work, and school. NO SEX IN MY HOUSE!'' He finished

''So let me get this straight Charlie. No sex in your house, I can have sex but not here. Edward can come over. I can't leave the house with the expectation of work, and school. How do I still have sex if the places I can go don't allow it.'' Towards the end my voice got acidy.

''That's not my fault Isabella. I'm not the one having loud sex right above my father.'' Charlie said using the same acid in his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Well better tell the family what happened. I went inside to see the family sitting in the main room, Alice as smug as ever her thoughts were.

I knew this would happen if he went over there. Alice thought

Why is Alice such a bitch to not tell us what's going on. It's about Edward, and Bella so maybe he found out there are more important things than humans. Rosalie thought.

I can't take this party rollercoaster of emotions any fucking longer. Edward what the hells going on. Jasper thought.

I didn't want Jasper in pain any longer. Here it goes.

''Well family me, and Bella have taken our relationship further.'' I said embarrassed.

Every thought was.

WHAT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Except Alice who thought

You mean you went further…inside her. Alice thought

A few minutes had passed every one in deep thought of what I could mean.

Then Emmet got it.

Oh Eddie's got game. He fucked her .How could I have not seen that .Emmet thought.

''WAY TO GO EDWARD!'' Emmet yelled. ''What do you mean Emmebear?'' Rosalie wined in her high pitched voice. ''Well Sex Ed over here put the hot dog in the bun. I repeat the hotdog is in the bun.'' Emmet almost chocked on his laughter saying it. ''Oh.'' Every on said in chorus.

''Son, is she okay…alive?'' Carlisle asked. ''Yes there is not one scratch on her beautiful body.'' I said.

Beautiful, I'm beautiful she's less than average. Rosalie thought.

''Shut up Rose.'' I said letting the venom leak in my voice.

''So how was it!'' Emmet asked. Alice broke into laughter have seeing Charlie walk in. ''Great...Until Charlie came in.'' I said so embarrassed if I could blush It would be as red as Bella's blushes. ''To join in the fun right.'' Emmet said fighting the laughter.

''Oh sweetie you walked right into that.'' Esme said. We then all laughed.

A/N Next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I have not been on. I've been really sick, and still am.

Charlie POV

Bella was forgiven in this subject as far as I'm concerned she is spotless in the subject. Someone named Edward fucking Cullen had one to many spots for my liking. Breathe Charlie you promised Bells you would behave. How the hell am I supposed to do that? Come on seriously.

Fuck Cullen's here.

Edward POV

Fuck Cullen's here. Charlie thought. I walked to the kitchen, sat down next to Bella and a crossed from Charlie. He hadn't hated me this long since I left Bell-. Had a long absence. BREATH BREATH BREATH .Charlie screamed in his mind. '' Charlie this is not the best situation, but it's not the worst.'' I stated calmly as I could manage. I should have brought Jasper.

What would you doing her in the ass be better? If I walked in on that like Renee's father did on us. Charlie thought. I tried to hold the laughter in but I slipped now and again.

Bella POV

Why the hell is Edward laughing this is serious. '' Well Charlie I heard a rumor of a similar thing happening to you.'' Edward said. WHAT NO WAY!!! Now I see why Edward's laughing. '' Fuck where did you hear that?'' Charlie yelled. ''Dad it doesn't matter. What happened?'' I gasped ''It's not important.'' Charlie almost blushed. Almost.

… Silence… ''Charlie tell me or I'll tell mom you told me to ask you. Do you want to deal with that or a little walk down memory lane?'' I threatened. '' you know me to well Bells … Well … your Mother and I had just well you know.'' ''Char-Dad I told you my embarrassing story. Your turn.'' I said ''Fine. We just had …sex and I was enjoying the … lets say the freedom so I did her in the …bottom area. She had been trying to be quiet when we had sex but could not hold it in while I did her in the as-bottom area. Her father came in from hearing us. Died of a heart attack an hour later. So sex is a touchy subject with me. Sorry Culle-Edward it's not all your fault I guess I know how horrible it is to be in that position. The whole night after I found out I was expecting a heart attack.

''Bella, Edward get out of here. Have some fun, but not to much.''

IMPOTANT A/N You know what happens next. Sex. There is one funny twist, and I shocking twist. I'll give you 2 hints.

Hint 1

''Yeah Edward give it to her harder.'' Emmet yelled. ''Shut up Emmet. The rest of you get the hell out of here.'' Edward yelled making him push harder. Hey I'm not gonna complain.

Hint 2

He pulled me off my knees, and got down on one.

Next chapter really long.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

As Edward and I disappeared around the corner of Charlie's block I thought. Wow, Charlie was a normal teenager. I wonder if we should tell Renée. No maybe ease her into it. Give suggestion or, hints. Oh, I'll worry about it another time right now I'm just so happy. Complete bliss.

Charlie took this a lot better than I would have ever dreamed. Maybe if Edward gives into letting me become a vampire Charlie could handle it or make his own guesses. Stop Bella only you and, Edward exist right now. Forever.

I'm surprised I'd been so absorbed in thought and, Edward hadn't even asked once what I was thinking. We pulled off the dirt road. ''Are we going to our meadow?'' I asked I've haven't been to our meadow in so long and, the last time I did it was with Laurent not Edward.

''Yes love, only we exist at our meadow.'' I loved how Edward said only we exist at our meadow. Like what I had thought. I hadn't realized I had been sitting their smiling to my self like a fool till Edward said '' Bella, it's theoretically killing me. If it could it would. So I ask the question. What are you thinking?'' ''You and, I'' I said as I climbed out of the Volvo and, on to Edward's back piggyback style.

The meadow at night was well dark but the lit candles helped. Their was a huge blanket spread on the ground surrounded by a ton of plushy pillows. A plate filled with spaghetti for 5. An expensive, gold bed with a …rose in the middle? Maybe even with the hundreds of dim lit candles it was still hard to see. A…piano. Well like Alice he always goes all out. Even if it's completely unnecessary.

There was a bag on the ground with a folded piece of paper. I went over and picked up the heavy fancy paper. It read.

Bella have fun sincerely Alice p.s. Edward your welcome.

In the bad was a skimpy red dress that looked like something Rosalie would wear with no sleeves, no halter. A lot of skin would be shown while wearing this dress. At the bottom of the bag were red sparkly flats. Well thank god for the flats but, I could go with out the dress. Then I looked over my outfit and saw my holey sweats. Well that's convent. Huh I hadn't noticed Edward had left. Must be giving me privacy to change.

''What the fuck…Alice!'' I yelled as she ripped off my clothes and, on with the dress. Pulling my hair and, eyelashes at vampire speed. In minutes she pulled out a huge Emmet sized body mirror. ''You like? Sorry I saw you looking like shit. Problem solved.'' Alice said so fast it sounded like a chipmunk version of Alice.

I looked into the mirror the same instant the beautiful girl in the mirror did. She had a great body. The red dress she was wearing brought out her hips and, breast. She had high cheekbones full lips ,and lushes hair with red tinted curls. Her long lashes made me look at her chocolate colored eyes and I realized she was me and, I am her. ''Th-thank you Alice now get the hell out of here!'' I said and laughed of happiness I looked right for what Edward deserves. ''Sorry sorry. Bye Bells.'' Alice said. Running at vampire speed.

''You look…well words could not. Will not dare describe the way you look.'' Edward said under the moon light. He walked over to me with what seemed like the moon light following his every step. ''Edward….wow you too.'' I breathed.

''Shall we eat.'' Edward asked. As my response I walked over and sat down at the blanket, pillows, and spaghetti. Although he walked over to the piano instead. ''Edward I wasn't going to complain but'' He cut me off. ''But it's your nature to so go ahead.'' He said then did a quiet chuckle. At the knowledge of his words is my guess. ''This is over the top and completely overb-'' He cut me off again but, this time with the piano ''Eat.'' He ordered

I began chewing. As he began my lullaby.''This is really good!'' I said shocked. '' For someone who hasn't eaten in a century.'' Edward said sarcastically. ''For anyone.'' I picked up a single noodle and started sucking it in. The piano abruptly stopped. I was about done when I saw Edward sucking on the other end. Our lips met and dinner was done for the rest of the night. With that one little kiss.

Emmet POV

Rose and I were making out on the couch. The rest of the family was in the dinning room. Besides Edward who was probably trying to still prove he's not gay. Pff look at his hair.[Sorry I'm team Edward but could not resist!]

Alice's eyes went blank. A vision. A weird vampire. How…Weird. She burst into laughter. I f she was human she'd be crying with the pain it would cause her stomach. ''What pipfreak!'' I screamed knowing this was going to be good. '' Li-li-li.'' Alice took a deep breath ''Li-listen.'' She said a smidge calmer. ''I can't her anything.'' Jasper complained. '' Ha-har-hard-harde-harder.'' Alice struggled to get the full word out.

I listened beyond the wannabe gangster singing to a song about his hoe or his bro. Then the redneck singing to a song about his third wife and his old truck. Then all the way to Edward in his meadow. '' Yes, Edward yes mmm.'' ''So tight!'' Edward yelled. Oh this is rich. Sweet success. Bingo. The family must not have heard. Cause their staring at me like I'm an idiot. Well Rose staring at me like I'm sexy. I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hur-. No Emmett focus.

''Yes, Emmett I love the plan. Lets go!'' Alice said with excitement.

Edward POV

Ahh I was just about to place my seed into Bella when ''Eddie Eddie come out come out wherever you are'' Emmett thought in to my mind. Damn can Bella and I never finish this alone? ''Yeah Edward give it to her harder.'' Emmett said in voice and mind. ''Oh!'' Bella gasped and got on her knees behind the bed with her head sticking up. ''Emmett shut up. The rest of you get the hell out of here.'' Oh they are all going to pay for this.

''Shit Edward ripped the dress Bella was wearing. That was Rose's. Oh well his head'' Alice thought and left. ''Was that my dress. Oh hell no.'' Rosalie thought running home with Emmett behind her. ''Heheehe'' Emmett thought on his way out. Carlisle and Esme minds where completely silent on their way out. '' Bella can quiet hiding now. I think her cheeks are going to forever stay red.'' Jasper thought and left. Leaving me and Bella alone at last.

Bella exhaled a big breath as if she'd been holding it in the whole time. I turned towards her to meet her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. That melted away the last of my anger. Her cheeks so red as the blood rushed to them. I kissed each of them making venom burn in the back of my throat. I swallowed and ignored it. '' Love there is nothing to be ashamed of.''

Bella POV

''Love there is nothing to be ashamed of.'' Edward said. Nothing to be ashamed of. Of Coarse there is. What a ridiculous thing to say. Emmett will never let me live this down. ''No one will make fun of you…Okay except Emmett.'' Great. I could feel worry lines appearing on my forehead. ''Bella.''

Edward pulled me off my knees and got down on one. ''Will you marry me?'' He said. I didn't think I only answered, ''Yes'' We then began where we left off. He all of a sudden stiffened '' Edward mother fucking Cullen. You ripped my dress I rip you.'' Rosalie yelled. It all came down on me, I'm getting married. I'll have to tell Renee. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

''Goodnight love, I'll be back shortly.'' Edward said to me on my doorstep. ''Tell Charlie…now. Love you.'' ''Sure throw me in with the sharks and your only reply is, love you.''

Unbelievable. After Rose almost ripped Edward to pieces he promised to take her and the whole family to Paris for a shopping spree next week. Which Alice just had to suggest that be the time and place of the wedding. Wonderful isn't she.

''Yep.'' Edward said then laughed lightly and kissed me gently on the lips. I sighed ''Love you too.'' I grumbled. Then he was gone. *sigh*

I opened the door and squinted at the bright light. Why was the door unlocked? Why are the lights on? Why the hell was Charlie lying on the floor surround by pop and chips?

Oh Charlie always pushing him self to wait up for me. I walked over to him and shoved him lightly. ''Charlie.'' I said in a hushed tone. '' Charlie.'' I shoved again ''Charlie!'' I yelled and shoved more aggressively.

Wait! Was he breathing? I listened closely, even put my ear to his chest. Nothing. I got up ran to the phone with fat blinding tears rolling down my eyes.

119 no. 916 no. 62783 shit not even close. I took a minute to breath. 911 yes!

''911 what's you emergency?'' ''I need an ambulance to Chief Swans home ASAP!'' I said so fast only hoping she understood. ''what's wrong with him.'' I heard he choke back a sob. Like I was trying to do but not accomplishing.

''I think he had a heart attack!'' I heard her gasp. ''Is he breathing?'' ''No.'' I sobbed again this time I heard the woman do it with me in unison…she knew Charlie too. ''when did you notice he wasn't breathing?'' ''When I got home five minutes ago.'' ''Some one is one the way…we're sending help. Good-bye.'' She hung up. ''Hurry!'' I said into the dead line.

It took ten minutes. Ten minutes to long. Although, everyone was their. Everyone in the station, fire department, and medical staff. I saw Carlisle and Edward. I ran into Edward's arms.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Edward shushed me ''Shh love, your okay, and Charlie will soon be too. What with Carlisle on the job.''

By now the neighbors were here, Billy and some La Push kids, and kids from school. I didn't want be here, to see the scene as they pulled Charlie out of the house on a stretcher with all the flashing lights surrounding him. So I did what I do best, I passed out.

I awoke on a stiff bed and lumpy pillow. I sat straight up ''Charlie!'' I gasped. Cold hands pushed me back down gently. ''Carlisle?'' ''Just lay down Bella you've been though a lot.'' Carlisle said then fixed some tubes. ''What about Charlie?'' ''In some what better condition then you at the moment.''

''What do you mean by some what?'' What was Carlisle trying to hide? ''Nothing you need to worry about at the moment Bella. Another time.'' ''Nothing I need to worry about? But but but Charlie attack heart!'' I said in a big jumble. Carlisle sighed.

'' Okay Bella, What actually happened was Charlie spilled some pop and slipped. He's old and the fall was hard it stunned his heart which stopped his it momentarily. He seriously injured his back and may need help around the house.'' ''Carlisle, Charlie is strong I doubt he'll want my help.'' ''There's one other thing Bella.'' Carlisle sad as if bad news was to come.

''Charlie hit his head pretty hard.'' ''And.'' I sad impatiently I was not in the mood for games. '' Abnisha.'' [Sorry guys but spell check didn't know how to fix it so sound it out.] Carlisle said something else but I was to busy trying to hold on to the gripes of conciseness.

I failed.

A/N My friend let me use her computer so thank her!


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV of chapter 6.

"Yep.'' I replied cheerfully at the analogy she used of me throwing her into the sharks when she wasn't the one who had had to face Rosalie after ripping the latest dress she'd gotten in Paris.

Bella sighed in defeat. One of the most beautiful sounds in world next to her heart beat.

I kissed her on the forehead and got into my car and out of the driveway at vampire speed causing her heart to speed up for a second.

I was driving up the drive way of my second home. I considered my first home wherever Bella was with me which was usually her room.

I remembered the reason I was so sad to leave Bella's house tonight. I wouldn't be coming back tonight. Carlisle had the night off tonight for the first time since we came back. Everyone was excited for the whole family to be here tonight.

"It doesn't feel right, the whole family isn't here. Without Bella the family isn't complete.'' I felt so horrible for the way Rosalie keep saying the whole family was together. Should I have fought more against her to get Bella here? Was that the right thing to do?

"Bella should be here she's part of the family too." Esme said in reply to someone. " A night away from her will not hurt. Besides she's the reason my dress was ripped, and you too Alice don't think I forgot you had a part in it too."

I was about to say something Esme and Carlisle wouldn't approve of. When the phone rang. I saw the caller ID which was the hospitable number.

"I'll get rid of them tonight is your night Carlisle." I said as walked over to the phone. " What if it's important." Carlisle said reaching for the phone also.

" It's not it's probably just Monica wanting your help with the copy machine, And if on the of chance it is important they have other doctors." Rosalie said. For once I agreed with her and raced to the phone before Carlisle could get to it.

" Carlisle's busy." I said as soon as I answered it. Rosalie was probably right Monica the lady who works the front counter had become more profound with her infatuation with Carlisle.

" We need him." Monica said. I doubted it was 'we' need him as in the hospital and was more 'I' need him as in Monica.

" It's his night off Monica.'' I was about to hit the receiver when my Vampire ears caught Dr. Gerandy talking to Monica in the background.

" Monica hurry up with getting Carlisle here. Chief Swan's daughter Isabella just called the station and needs an ambulance for Charlie. Stat!'' "Bella.'' I said in to the phone and hang up.

" Carlisle we need to go to-" I was cut off by Rosalie. "No, NO, NO! It's his night of and we're spending it as a family together!'' " Bella's house something's wrong with Charlie!'' I said not even half a breath after Rosalie.

" Son what's wrong with him." Carlisle said while getting his medical bag. " No we will not let her come between out family night together." " Rosalie accept that she is part of the family and we'll just have to have a family day together with Bella." Carlisle said and with that we got into his Mercedes and drove out of the drive, I had just drove up five minutes ago.

" So I ask again do you know what's wrong with him?'' Carlisle asked while the speedometer inched up to one-hundered and forty. I had never seen Carlisle speed like this. He wasn't big on speed.

"All I heard was Dr. Gerandy say Bella called needing an ambulance their soon." I really hoped this was not the reaction to Bella telling Charlie we're getting married. To think this may all be my fault. I shuddered.

'Everything will be fine Edward.' Carlisle thought but his words didn't soothe me.

I saw the House about five blocks away with my Vampire eyes, and two blocks away I was sure human eyes could see the blinding lights.

As soon as we came to a complete stop -kind of- I jumped out of the car. I looked around and saw Officer Marx I ran over to him at human speed-sort of- he looked blown away by my speed.

' Damn I wonder if Cullen's on the track team?' Marx thought.

"What happened!" I said in the man's face furious. "Clam, son." Carlisle said while putting a hand I my shoulder, As a warning to go with his thoughts.

' If you want to help Bella and Charlie it would be easier if people weren't doing test on you to find out what you are.' He was right this wasn't helping anyone. I shook the hand of to show I understood.

" What's the medical report?'' " All I can tell you in that field is that it's not looking so good. On my felid we got a panicked call ten minutes ago for Isabella." "Bella.'' I clarified.

I now saw why Bella was so annoyed when people called her Isabella it just wasn't her name. Maybe on her birth certificate, but not in spirit or soul.

I scanned the scene for my Bella and it seemed she found me at the same moment I found her. She ran into my arms and began to sob. Neighbors and schoolmates where appearing and staring at Bella.

I knew she would hate to have the attention on her so I tried to quiet her down. "Shh Bella.'' I said gently in her ear. " With Carlisle on the case Charlie will be back to normal in no time."

She looked up at me then around her at the same moment they pulled Charlie out on the stretcher. Something about the scene made her pass out.

I ran her to the hospital at vampire speed, and was there before Charlie and his admirers. The nurse signed her in and layed her on a uncomfortable looking hospitable bed.

Three hours later Carlisle had the medical report.

He walked into the crowded waiting room and stood on a chair. " The good news is that Charlie's heart is beating healthy along. The bad news is that his back is seriously injured but nothing intensive therapy can't fix.''

Their was a sigh of relief in unison in the small room. But I detected something more in Carlisle's mind

" Another thing is that Charlie is suffering from Class three amnesia. Which is right on the border line between permanent and temporary amnesia it could go either way."

I left the room of sobbing humans to Bella's side in her hospital room she would be heart broken. She began to stir " Carlisle.'' I called knowing he would be here in a minute.

I left the room I wouldn't be able to tell her this, Much less she the tears she would shed.

God did I hope this was not in reaction to the engagement. Would she be mad at me if it was? Would she decline my proposal?


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I love you guys so much! BUT! I will be deleting this story soon. Don't worry thought, I will be re-doing this story. It was my second fan-fiction, and in the earlier chapters it shows. I am currently re-doing my first fan-fiction, it has 2 more chapters left, once I finish that I'll begin re-doing this one. I always write my chapter in my fan-fiction note-book before I type it up, so I still have all the information I'll just be making the story longer, and better. If you would like to read the story just subscribe to me and it will be up soon.

I'm not quitting on my story, I'm just improving it! THANKS LOVE YA ALL! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, It's me again! So I was about to start editing the chapters for Shh Bella...when I started reading them. They completly suck! Like majorly! I can't cominute this story, it has no real plot. I'm sorry. I started writing this story in 7th grade, and I am now in 10th...I just don't think I can bring this story back to life.

So consider this story just a poorly written story, that had no plot, and only purpose was to read some sucky detailed sex between Edward and Bella...and I remind you it was written by a 7th grader at the time. So we're just going to put this story at a...THE END. I hope you enjoyed the pointless, sucky sex from a 7th grade mind :)


End file.
